


Crown Your Hatred

by ishtarelisheba



Series: Better to Face the Bullets 'verse [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ish promptathon, Medical Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishtarelisheba/pseuds/ishtarelisheba
Summary: Some introspection from Nurse Mills after inflicting a cold bath on Captain Gold. Not Regina-friendly. A one-shot in the BtFtB 'verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - _anonymousnerdgirl said: Bullets prompt: Without getting spoilery I would love to see Regina's POV after one of her attempts on Rummond's life. Nurse Mills in self-righteous, self congratulatory gloat mode please._

Regina smiled to herself, listening to the cheerful click of her shoes on the tile as she made her way through the corridors and back to her office. It had turned out to be a good day, after all.

That ridiculous Boyd girl and her habit of petty thievery had provided an excellent justification for Gold’s little treatment. Whale had been pushed easily enough. Distraction and idiocy were an ideal pairing in an administrator, when it came to manipulation, and she had learned to play that instrument well.

She sat down at her desk, making note of the time. A couple of hours would suffice. And if the ‘Captain’ were past warming through again at that point, well then, no great loss. The thought of him sitting, shivering, in a tub full of frigid water on the other end of the hospital gave her a not inconsiderable amount of joy. It was as near the torture he deserved as she could manage. Thus far, at least. 

He was far from the sturdiest of men. She’d seen plenty of evidence attesting to that. If his treatments were too much for him, she was certain that no one would be terribly surprised. Eventually she would find something to wear down what was left of him, and she would be able to look at her sister again without hate gnawing at her guts. That was all she wanted. It wasn’t too much to ask.

Regina sorted out a file folder from the drawer and slapped it closed over the single page. She wanted him dead, and she wanted it to happen slowly. She wanted the craven letch to suffer - physically, psychologically, emotionally. If she were lucky, she could break him and he would simply do it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> _(Takes place during the events of chapter 70)_


End file.
